1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunshade device and, more particularly, to a frame-mounted sunshade device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of sunshade devices have been designed for mounting on a rear window, side windows and a dormer of a vehicle. Various structures have been developed for such sunshade devices.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional sunshade device 1 frame-mounted on a vehicle generally includes two track rails 11 (only one is shown in the figures), a sunshade cloth 12 which can be resiliently wound around a winding shaft (not shown) and stretched out from the same, and a cross bar 13 fixed to a pull end 121 of the sunshade cloth 12, and two slide blocks 14 (only one is shown in the figures) fixed respectively to the left and right ends of the cross bar 13 and inserted slidably into the track rails 11. The track rails 11 include respectively two rail grooves 111 with open ends facing each other, and two sliding grooves 112 for receiving the respective slide blocks 14. The sunshade cloth 12 has two bent portions 122 (only one is shown in the figures) formed by folding back the edges on left and right sides thereof. The bent portions 122 are V-shaped strips bending toward each other so as to insert correspondingly into the track grooves 111 and slide along the length direction of the track grooves 111.
To extend and retract the sunshade cloth 12 along the length direction of the track rails 11, the bent portions 122 are provided on two sides of the sunshade cloth 12 in the above-mentioned sunshade device 1 such that the bent portions 122 are hooked and retained in the rail grooves 111. However, the bent portions 122 are detached easily from the track grooves 111 if the user unintentionally pushes the sunshade cloth 12 upward.